David Haller
David Haller has been stated to be an alpha and omega-level mutant who has the ability ot create spontaneous mutations with varying attributes. Due to either his immense powers, mental instability, or a combination of the two, Haller creates a new persona, or sub-personality, to govern each of these new mutations. Haller's known personas include: *Jemail Karami (Personality 002) is a terrorist leader who once tried to restructure Haller's fractured personality in his own image. He possesses telepathy. Karami was once a real man but died near Haller and thereby became the first psyche Haller absorbed. *Jack Wayne (Personality 003) is a swaggering adult roustabout adventurer with the ability of telekinesis. He was killed by Illyana Rasputina with her soulsword during her attempt to rescue Xi'an Coy Manh but was proved to be alive later. *Cyndi (Personality 004) is a temperamental, rebellious girl with pyrokinesis. She had a crush on Douglas Ramsey. *The Legion (Personality 005) is self-described as "real me" and by Rasputina as a "god-mutant". He is able to warp reality to his will and manipulate time. Using these powers, he created the Age of Apocalypse and eliminated the Elder Gods. *Sally (Personality 067) is an obese, lonely woman with super strength and increased muscle mass. *Personality 115 is a British punk rocker who appears to channel sound into energy blasts. *Personality 181 has little known about them but they can enlarge themself to an undetermined size. This was the first power Haller utilized with the neural switchboard wristband. *Johnny Gomorrah (Personality 186) is able to transmute objects and enemies into salt. *Time-Sink (Personality 227) is one of the sub-personalities who escaped from Haller's consciousness after the Age of X. He was apprehended and reabsorbed by Haller with help from the X-Men. He can manipulate time. *Personality 302 has little known about them but Legion used this person's rapid punching powers while battling Time-Sink. Later, in London, Rogue borrowed this power to subdue Max Eisenhardt. *Styx has the ability to use a touch of death to absorb the spirits of his victims. After absorbing a spirit. Styx can continue to control the victim's body. He was the ring leader of the sub-personalities to escape from Haller's consciousness after the Age of X. After parting ways, Styx set his headquarters in the catacombs beneath Paris. To lure Haller to him, Styx kidnapped Charles Xavier but left a lily (his calling card) and coordinates to locate him. *Personality 749 is a persona that little is known about. Haller used this persona's electrical discharge powers while battling Time-Sink. *Personality 762 is a pirate that appears to belch an acid gas. *Personality 898 is a centaur. *Personality 933 is a person that little is known about. In London, Haller used this persona's power to emit gaseous material at high speeds while battling Max Eisenhardt. It was also one of the powers Rogue siphoned from him. *Delphic is a blue-skinned, seemingly omniscient seer willing to answer three questions to supplicants. She also gives off what appears to be electric discharges. *Absence is an alien/demon creature who claims to have traveled through realities and stars. Absence's power is to siphon off heat and love. *Bleeding Image is a living voodoo doll. He blew himself up with a bomb and nearly killed Rogue in the process. He was one of the sub-personalities to escape from Haller's consciousness after the Age of X. *Chain *"Charles Xavier" *Chronodon *The Clown *Compass Rose *Drexel *Endgame *Findle the Finder *Hugh Davidson *Hypnobloke *Kirbax the Kraklar *Ksenia Nadejda Panov *K-Zek the Conduit *Marci Sabol *Max Kelvin *X *Mycolojester *Non-Newtonian Annie *The Origamist *Protozoan Porter is a strange-looking, near octopoid-like personality with physiological resemblances akin to that of a leech. He has the ability to teleport by disassembling into multiple little bits of ameboid-like particles and then reassembling them at a given destination. *Pukatus Jr. is a small cherub-like demon which can vomit an acidic substance. Haller attempted unsuccessfully to capture him and use his powers to break free from the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan. *Skinsmith can create skin to cover individuals. However, the skin appears to peel off. Haller used this power to defeat Jonothon Starsmore. *Susan in Sunshine is one of the sub-personalities to escape from Haller's consciousness after the Age of X. She amplifies emotions of those around her and then turns those emotions into raw energy. *Tyrannix the Abominoid is a cthulu-like creature with the power of telepathy and astral projection. He pursued Haller inside the maze of his mind in an attempt to take control of his body while Haller lost control of his personalities. Haller overpowers him, however, and takes his powers of telepathy for himself. Haller now wears him as a backpack and accesses his powers frequently. *Wormwhole Wodo can open wormholes across the galaxy. Haller used this power to summon the Dire Wraiths to distract the X-Men. *Zero G. Priestly can control gravity. Haller used this power to remove Max Eisenhardt's helmet. *3554 is an African-American marathon runner with super speed. Haller used this persona's ability or a similar one to attack the 1(A) iteration of Chain in London. *CInk appears to be an android with the ability to make mobile telephone calls. Haller used this power to contact his mother in London. While using this power, Haller's hair becomes shaped like a satellite dish and his hand morphs into a mobile phone. *The Cowboy has the ability to create psionic guns and fire psionic bullets. After Haller lost control of his powers, he briefly took control over his body in China until another sub-personality took over. *The Nazi Doctor is a blond, monocled Nazi doctor with a thick German accent and appears to disrupt/negate mutant powers by touch. *Oxy is able to create an oxygen bubble around himself and others. Haller used this power to sustain himself and Ruth Aldine while on the Moon. *Small purple good one is a small, bald, purple humanoid with black eyes. He claims to have been trapped in Haller's mind like Jemail Karami and Marci Sabol. He appears to have the power of geokinesis and can use it over a wide distance. Although he claims to be a "good one" and to hate killing, he almost murdered Danielle Moonstar. *Specs is a nervous young man with large glasses and the ability to see through solid objects. He seems to be very practical and has a romantic interest in Amara Aquilla. *Spike is an African-American with the power to turn his limbs into spikes. He is responsible for murdering Mel and Brett Sabol. *Stutter is a young man with a stutter along with both emotional and physical deformities. His power is self-propelled flight. *Vampire is a classical and cliche 19th century vampire. He was killed by Illyana Rasputina with her soulsword during her attempt to rescue Xi'an Coy Manh. *The White Witchdoctor is a white man dressed as a witchdoctor. He was the sub-personality that killed Marci Sabol. He was, in turn, killed by Xi'an Coy Manh with Illyana Rasputina's soulsword. Although not confirmed, his power is possibly psyche absorption by which he absorbs the astral forms of anyone who dies around him. This power is how individuals, such as Marci Sabol and Jemail Karami, became trapped in Haller's mind. *The Wolfman is an older man wearing a dhoti and handcuffs with self-healing and lycanthropy powers. *Haller used the ability of a persona who is able to teleport to help himself and the X-Men escape Chain's army. *Haller has another sub-personality that is capable of mass mind control though on a smaller scale. The limits of this power have not been tested. Haller used this ability in London while battling Chain's army. *Haller has an unseen personality with the ability called astral harpoon projection which seems not to leave any physical damage but leaves its victims in a cataleptic and convulsive state, as if hit with a surge of lightning. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Spontaneous mutation generation Category:Unfinished pages